Untitled
by Mato-san
Summary: Kise tersenyum lebar dengan latar matahari terbenam, membuat Kasamatsu terdiam. "Maka dari itu aku jauh lebih nyaman berada dengan Yuki-san." KiseKasaKise. Canon. Mind to RnR, da? :9


**Untitled**

**.**

_The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**.**

Kalah.

Kise sudah pernah merasakan apa itu kalah saat melawan Seirin di liga persahabatan. Ia akui dirinya menangis saat pertama kali menerima kekalahan perdananya, tapi toh itu hanya liga persahabatan. Sementara ini?!

Inter-High. Ajang kompetisi basket paling populer di Jepang. Kise sudah melangkah jauh—tanpa membawa nama Kiseki no Sedai maupun SMP Teikou. Sekarang dia berdiri tegap dengan jersey biru-putih-hitam kebanggaan tim basket SMA Kaijou, tercetak jelas angka 7 di seragam basketnya.

Tapi pada hari ini… Dia kalah. Kembali kalah.

Ini bukan liga persahabatan atau pun pertandingan uji-coba. Tidak bermain di lapangan basket milik sekolah lain. Ribuan warna pakaian dan model-model seragam bercampur menjadi satu di bangku penonton.

Ryouta Kise kalah di Inter-High. Dikalahkan oleh _Ace _dari mantan klubnya dulu.

Nafas Kise tercekat. Pergelangan kakinya masih terasa sakit, malahan terasa makin sakit ketika mengingat sosok tersebut. Pemuda dengan tubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya, kulit _tan _yang tercipta karena seringnya ia berada di luar ruangan, rambut biru raven yang sewarna dengan warna matanya, dan kemampuan bermain basket di luar batas normal manusia biasa.

_Formless shoot _yang mengagumkan. Memiliki kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. _Zone user _yang mengerikan. Pemain reguler yang mampu membunuh lawan hanya dengan permainannya dan hawa membunuhnya.

Aomine Daiki. Partner one-on-one Kise saat masih berada di Teikou. Sosok yang menginspirasi Kise untuk bermain basket.

Kise mengakui ia tidak pernah menang saat melawan Aomine. Dan sekarang…

Dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawan Aomine.

Kakinya kembali terasa berdenyut saki. Iris emasnya memanas. Menangis, Kise sudah bersiap untuk menangis. Sialan, meniru Aomine sama saja dengan mengorbankan pergelangan kaki kirinya. Nafasnya kembali tidak beraturan sementara peluh masih mengalir—menandakan bahwa sang peniru benar-benar berada dalam batasnya.

Perlahan Kise mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, menaungi Kise yang tengah rapuh dengan bayangannya. Sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahnya.

Kasamatsu Yukio. Kapten dengan semangat layaknya tembaga milik SMA Kaijo.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?"

Bahkan kini Kise tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di hadapan kakak kelasnya. Yang ia tahu, beberapa detik kemudian Kasamatsu sudah membopongnya. Membawanya ke tengah lapangan dan memberi hormat sebagai akhir dari pertandingan.

Kaki Kise masih terasa sakit. Aura menyeramkan Aomine masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Raut wajah frustasi dan lesu tercetak jelas di wajah semua pemain reguler SMA Kaijo. Sedangkan pemain Akademi Touou tersenyum puas, sesekali berdiskusi singkat mengenai lawan mereka selanjutnya.

Tetapi sekarang Kise merasa hangat. Sangat hangat. Sekalipun matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata kekecewaan. Sekalipun telinganya masih berdesing, bahkan dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Kasamatsu katakan.

"Kau bisa membayarnya di Winter Cup nanti."

Elusan lembut dari sang kapten pun diterima Kise di surai kuningnya.

* * *

Secepat kilat Kasamatsu mengusap matanya dengan kasar ketika mendapati pintu ruang ganti SMA Kaijo terbuka.

"Yuki-san?!"

Suara Ryouta Kise yang akrab terdengar di telinganya pun bergemang di ruang kosong tersebut. Kasamatsu menoleh, masih berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "A-aku di sini," Kasamatsu beruntung lampu ruangan telah dimatikan sebelumnya. "Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Eh kenapa?! Nama itu terdengar imut untukmu, _senpai_," sang _Ace _melangkah pelan menuju sang Kapten yang masih bersandar di jajaran loker. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku pulang nanti," gumam Kasamatsu. Ingin rasanya menendang pemuda pirang di hadapannya sekarang juga. "Kau sana pulang."

Hening.

Dalam penerangan yang remang-remang, Kasamatsu bisa merasakan bahwa Kise kini tersenyum. "Aku ingin pulang bersama _senpai_. Atau kini, Yuki-san."

Sebuah tangan terulur di wajah Kasamatsu. Seketika kapten SMA Kaijo itu merasa tengah dilanda _déjà vu_.

Kise tersenyum tipis kepadanya, menjulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Mata biru Kasamatsu berkilat sesaat, menatap adik kelasnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Rasanya Kasamatsu tidak ingin bergerak. Tidak ingin waktu kembali berdetak. Dia hanya ingin tetap berada di sini, dalam kondisi ini, dengan Kise di hadapannya. Atmosfer yang lain mengurung mereka berdua, atmosfer asing nan nyaman. Kasamatsu hanya bisa gemetar di tempatnya, faktor kelelahan sekaligus bingung. Kakinya masih terasa sangat lelah. Pikirannya juga lelah.

Matanya juga lelah. Tetapi air mata masih setia mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

Si rambut pirang di hadapan Kasamatsu tampaknya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sang _Ace _kini berjongkok, menatap Kasamatsu yang memejamkan matanya—berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata karena itu akan membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan di mata adik kelasnya.

Jantung Kasamatsu nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika Kise menautkan jemarinya ke jari-jari Kasamatsu. "Mari kita pulang, Yuki-san."

Nada suaranya menggambarkan bahwa itu permintaan Kise yang terakhir dan bersifat final. Kasamatsu cukup pintar untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

Dan untuk kali ini, Kasamatsu tidak menolak.

* * *

Hal ini telah berkali-kali merasuki akal pikiran Kise. Meski begitu, baru kali ini ia memikirkannya dengan serius.

Langit mulai menunjukan lembayung senjanya yang indah. Jaket basket SMA Kaijo diikatkannya di pinggang sementara kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana _training_-nya. Sementara di sebelahnya, terdapat sang senior sekaligus kapten—Yukio Kasamatsu—yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk lesu dan berjalan di sampingnya layaknya orang mati.

Kasamatsu _senpai_. Dia merupakan sosok Kapten yang sangat menarik di mata Kise.

Dalam sekejap, memorinya mengenai Kapten dari Kiseki no Sedai—Akashi Seijuurou—memaksa masuk ke otaknya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak dilakukan Kasamatsu tetapi dilakukan Akashi, dan sebaliknya. Mereka berdua cerminan Kapten yang sangat berbeda jauh. Meski sama-sama suka berbuat kasar, Kasamatsu tidak pernah mencoba membunuh manusia dengan tendangan mautnya tersebut.

Sekalipun tidak membawa SMA Kaijo pada kemenangan, Kise rasa sosok Kasamatsu puluhan derajat jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebagai kapten. Kasamatsu tidak menerapkan sistem absolut. Itu memberi keleluasaan yang sangat cukup bagi Kise.

Kasamatsu tidak selamanya menang, dia bisa dikalahkan. Itu menunjukan bahwa dia masih merupakan manusia biasa yang hidupnya tergantung akan kemauan, tekad, ambisi dan roda takdir.

Sebagai Kapten, dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik menurut Kise. Kalau boleh jujur, Kasamatsu jauh lebih baik ketimbang Akashi.

"Oi, Yuki-san…,"

Pemuda berambut hitam di samping Kise menoleh. "Itu nama panggilan yang aneh. Aku membencinya." desis Kasamatsu, mengacak surai kelamnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kise terkikik kecil.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Kasamatsu ikut terdiam, menatap adik kelasnya yang aneh itu dengan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Kasamatsu. Kise menggeleng singkat lalu beralih untuk menatap iris biru Kasamatsu.

"Terima kasih, Yuki-san."

"Terima kasih akan apa, Kise?"

Tawa Kise kini terdengar lebih jelas. Pemuda pirang itu merangkul Kasamatsu lalu menyanggakan dagunya di sana. "Akan segalanya," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau menjalankan peranmu dengan sangat baik sebagai Kapten. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya."

Senyuman ragu-ragu muncul di wajah Kasamatsu. "Kau berterima-kasih akan hal itu?"!"

Rangkulan Kise di bahu menjadi semakin kuat. Dia bahagia, sekalipun rasa tertohok bekas kemenangan Touou masih berbekas di hatinya. Seorang Ryouta Kise tengah bahagia. "Akashicchi mempunyai gaya sendiri saat menjadi Ketua OSIS di Teikou dan menjadi Kapten Kiseki no Sedai," jelas Kise, memainkan surai hitam kakak kelasnya. "Jelas sangat lain denganmu. Dia Kapten berdarah dingin-ssu!"

Lawan bicara Kise mengerjap. "Aku dan Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang sama."

"Aku tahu-ssu," Kise tersenyum lebar dengan latar matahari terbenam, membuat Kasamatsu terdiam. "Maka dari itu aku jauh lebih nyaman berada dengan Yuki-san."

Kasamatsu tersenyum tipis. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan potensi Rakuzan. Ah sayang sekali, tahun depan aku sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi."

Kise tampaknya menjadi tuli mendadak. Dia menggenggam tangan Kasamatsu untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, membuat Kasamatsu hanya bisa terpana.

"Ayo, pulang. Biar _senpai _aku antar-ssu."

Tanpa Kise sadari, Kasamatsu tersenyum di balik punggung Kise lalu menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan

**.**

**.**

**owari**

**.**

**.**

**A.N : **Konnichiwa, minna! Watashi wa InfinitizeMato desu (tapi silahkan panggil saya dengan Ro atau siapalah/?)

Ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, jadi mohon bantuannya /bows/.

Dan soal panggilan "Yuki-san", seingat saya Kise terkadang memanggil Kasamatsu dengan nama itu. Tapi saya juga lupa, maklum ketularan Aho-nya Aomine. Kalau pun Kise tidak memanggil Kasamatsu dengan nama itu, yasudahlah anggap saja dia memanggilnya seperti itu /maksa. Ngomong-ngomong, terserah Anda mau menganggap ini shou-ai atau tidak, KiKasa atau KasaKise... Saya sendiri sih lebih mendukung KiKasa /maklum OTP/

Beberapa canon dari _anime_-nya. Soalnya saya udah lupa beberapa bagian di manga-nya, tch. Segala kiritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada di review.

Sincerely,

InfinitizeMato (Ro)


End file.
